DE 44 259 03 C3, which is incorporated by reference and EP 238 922 B1, which is incorporated by reference disclose transformers which operate as position sensors according to the principle of linear travel measurement on the basis of permanent-magnetic linear contactless displacement, referred to as PLCD. Such position sensors are also known as linear inductive position sensors, referred to as LIPS.